snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Charlotte
Raven Avicenna Charlotte was the second child and the only daughter of Felicius 'Felix' Santana Charlotte and Ludmilla Charlotte (nee Omarovic). She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sorted to Slytherin. History Early Life Raven was born in Liverpool, August 17 2064 when her brother, Adler Hippocrates Charlotte was nine years old. Her brother loved her very much, since she was the only sibling of him, Two years later, her little brother was born and named Avian Galen Charlotte. They became a happy family who lived in muggle residence in Liverpool. She loved befriended with muggles because no one realized that Charlotte family was a pureblood wizard family. She showed her first magical ability when she almost made the kitchen in her house burnt. Then, her father and mother told to her that she was a witch, different with her friends. Felix kept the information their real family closed, because he didn't want to make their neighborhood realized that they were a wizard family. When she reached eleven years old, she accepted a letter from Hogwarts. She was really happy because she had waited since Adler went there for the first time. Then, her parents make a bet 100 galleons for her sorting hat. Hogwarts Life First Year Her journey to Hogwarts was terrific, but she didn't meet any friends there. She was sorted to Slytherin, same as the other Charlottes. At first she expected that she would belong to Ravenclaw, same as her mom, but she enjoyed it. She met some friends there, Chelsea Charm, Melania Warrington, Kiana Desiree Remora, Zhenya Burton, Faina Malfoy, Geraldine de La Rocha, etc. She also met Selena Zabini-Riddle, a fifth year student in Girls Dorms and some girls. But she became very closed with Melania, Desiree and Zhenya. It started when one of her friend, Maddy, gave a 'mystery candy' to them. Suddenly Lana (Melania;s nickname) was developed became a snake-dragon and they took Lana to Hospital Wing. Until now, Lana was never appeared again since that moment. But she still had a closed friendship with Zhenya and Desiree since Raven taught them how to transfigure their hair at the Lake. They planned to spend summer holiday together. She never like her paternal grandparents, Caninus Abraham Charlotte and Florence Lucia Charlotte. One day when she was in first year, her father told her that their parents will move to Charlotte's mansion in Essex, because they wanted to take care of Caninus who was sick (Both of Raven's parents were healers). But, Caninus died and inherited all off Charlotte's wealthy to her father, since Felix was the only child of him. All of the wealthy including the Mansion and Their Parents will live permanently there. They will leave their muggle house in Liverpool. Raven was very mad and angry with them, She didn't want her family lived in Essex, she couldn't leave Liverpool and her muggle friends. Raven was planning to ran away and lived with one of her friends. Maybe Zhenya or Desiree. One day, she found that Felix was not her biological father. Raven was sad, mad, and shocked. She decided to ran away from Charlotte's mansion and went to Zhenya's house, Second Year Raven was very enthusiast with her second term. She decided to sign up for Quidditch team, but she failed. Again. She was not too sad because her friend, Zhenya could make on the team. Hogwarts became very strange because she found so many dangerous magical creatures at the ground. The classes became very terrific too! She began to love potions class because of Antillergen Potion that she had learned could helped her to cure her allergy with cats and kneazles.On Astronomy sleepover party, suddenly her asthma--which never came back since she was nine years old-- came back again because of extremely cold weather. She almost passed away, but fortunately the Teachers and Healer quickly helped her. Her life became more terrible. On christmas, Raven found that her parents split up and her mother dissapeared with Avian, her little brother. Herself became very weak, Raven rarely attended classes because of her illness. At the train back home, suddenly she passed out. Physical Description Raven was born with dark-brown hair. But when she was 10 years old. Her friends took her to muggle barbershop and dyed her hair became silvery-white and cutted it until it was short. But when Professor Magnus taught them how to transfigure her hair, she changed it became red and medium-length. She had hazel eyes and pale complexion. Raven grew up taller than her age, she was 5 feet and 3 inches in height and 100 pounds in weight. She loved wearing glasses, anything about denim, sneakers, t-shirts, plaid-flannels shirts and jumper. At summer, she decided to change her hair again became dark brown Personality Raven is very introvert.She was not too friendly with strangers, but she can be very friendly to someone whom she had known well. She is also very ambitious to reach her aspiration, maybe because of that she belonged to Slytherin. As a young witch, she is bright, smart, and fast-learner but lazy. Although she is a girl, but she doesn't like to wear girls outfit, enjoys herself as a tomboy girl who loves wearing jeans, sneakers and jacket. Relationship Felix Charlotte Felicius 'Felix' Santana Charlotte was the only child of Caninus and Florence. He is typical Slytherin man who is ambitious, determined, and powerful. But he never prejudice about ancestry and have a good relations with muggle and muggleborn. After graduated from Hogwarts, he continued to Edinburgh Wizarding University in Pre-healer study and three years later, he became a healer in St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He decided to live far from his family mansion in Essex and live in a muggle residence in Liverpool. As a father, he was very strict to Raven, since she was the only daughter of Charlotte family. He let Raven to befriend of anyone, but he didn't let Raven to start a relationship in very young age. Since all of the Charlotte family were Slytherin, he would be embarassed if Raven didn't belong to the House of Green and Silver. He was very sure that Raven would be in Slytherin and he dare to bet 100 galleons with his wife, Ludmilla. His relationship with Raven was not too good since he decided to move to Charlotte's mansion. Ludmilla Charlotte Ludmilla Anastasia Omarovic is a Ruski woman who now works as a healer too in St,Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She was born into Roman and Helena Omarovic, the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor pureblood Russian family. Ludmilla met Felix in St.Mungo's and they got married in Winter 2053. As a mother, Ludmilla wants the best for her children, Adler, Raven and Avian. She hopes that one of her children will follow her way, become an Eagle and works as a healer. She thought Raven would be in Ravenclaw, since she showed her wonderful talent in very young age and she knew Raven as a fast-learner. But she was dissapointed when she knew Raven belongs to Slytherin. She was closed to Raven and has a good relationship between mom and daughter. She was similar to Felix, let Raven to befriend with anyone but prohibit her to start a love relationship in very young age. She really wants Raven to be a healer, although she knew that Raven never wanted to be that. When Raven ranaway from home and spent her summer in Burton Cottage, she was very worried. Then she met her daughter in Diagon Alley and have a personal talk between mother and daughter. Adler Charlotte Adler Hippocrates Charlotte is the first child of Felix and Ludmilla. He is Raven's elder brother who is nine years older than her. He was also a Slytherin man and just graduated from Hogwarts in 2073. He was very closed to Raven although he is very much older than her. When he was in Hogwarts, Adler always wrote a letter to her and said how much he loved his only sister. When Raven was ready for her hogwarts term, Adler was very enthusiast. He gave Hogwarts: A History Book as her 7th birthday present and Raven still kept that book. Adler taught many things about magic. He taught Raven about how to cast some useful spell when she had a wand, played quidditch and gobstones, etc. But sometimes Raven was very envy to him. He was an animagus who could transform into an eagle and Raven wanted to be. He ever showed his patronus, an eagle to her who made her really envy. Adler always supports his sister to reach her ambition, especially if she could become an Auror, because he was failed and just became a Ministry Security in England. Now, she continued his study in St.Petersburg Wizarding University to study Law and decided to start his career there. Avian Charlotte Avian Galen Charlotte is the youngest child of Felix and Ludmilla. He is Raven's annoying little brother who is two years younger than her. He is annoying and prankster. He loves to tease and prank his sister. Sometimes Raven was very mad to him and she also loves to disturb him. Since Raven is only two years older than him, they often spend time together by playing some muggle games, ride a bicycle, and read books together. He is quiet different than Raven. Avian was very easy-going boy who easily makes friends with people. He was very envy when he knew Raven would go to Hogwarts and he wanted too be there soon. Raven often communicate with him. When he turned 10 years old, she sent her a birthday card and some sweets from Hogwarts. But when she went back to home at summer. They didn't have much talk because they had a different opinion. Raven never disagreed about their movement to Essex and she missed Liverpool so much while Avian was very glad being in Charlotte's mansion. He is typical Slytherin man who hates muggle and muggleborn. Florence Charlotte Florence Lucia Charlotte is Felix's mom. She is typical Slytherin woman who prejudices about ancestry. She thought none of Charlotte's family could have a good relations with muggles and muggleborns. She never disagreed about Felix's decision to live in muggle residence in Liverpool. When her husband, Caninus was sick. She forced Felix and Ludmilla to live in Charlotte's mansion and took care of him. Then her husband passed away. Florence told her son that he inherited all of Charlotte's family assets including the Charlotte's mansion, but he and his family must live there. When Raven was still five years old, she taught her about the pureblood supremacy and power in wizarding world. She didn't let her granddaughter to become a good friends with muggles and mugleborns. But Raven didn't care about her grandma's said. Raven never like her grandma since that. When Raven was at Charlotte's mansion for summer. She found surprising fact that made her very mad. Florence told her that she was the only daughter from Charlotte family and wondered if she was a real Felix and Ludmilla daughter or not. Zhenya Burton Zhenya Burton is one of Slytherin students who becomes Raven's best friend. They met at the first time at Start of Term feast, then they had a wonderful chit-chat in Slytherin girls dormitory. They often spend time and do their homework together. Zhenya and Raven have a favorite spot in Hogwarts. It is below the tree near the lakeside. They become closed friends since mystery candy incidents. One of their friend, Melania was pranked by a mystery candy. Raven, Zhenya and Desiree accompanied Melania to Hospital Wing. They became closer when Raven taught her how to perform transfiguration spell to change their hairstyle and hair color. Zhenya planned to invite her and Desiree to stay at her house in Godric's Hollow. At summer 2076, They spent their summer together in Burton Cottage. Zhenya threw a surprise party for Raven's 12th birth day party. Zhenya very cared with her friends, including Raven. She was very panicked when suddenly Raven suffered asthma and since that, she cared much to her. She didn't want if Raven suffered asthma anymore. She gave Raven a best-friend charmed necklace and Raven took the "best" necklace. Although they were closed, but Zhenya and Raven have quiet difference. Zhenya has girly personality while Raven is boyish. Zhenya is very dilligent while Raven is lazy, and They have different ambitions. But they always support each other. Kiana Desiree Remora Kiana..oh, I mean Desiree is also Raven's best friend. She doesn't like if Raven called her by her first name. The blonde girl met Raven in start of term feast and they have a good chit-chat together. Since that, they became closer. Together with Zhenya, they often spent time together. When one of their friend, Melania, was pranked by a mystery candy, Zhenya, Raven and Desiree decided to accompany her in Hospital wing. They ever spent time together at the lake and doing their homework together and Raven helped her to do their transfiguration homework by taught her Felintas and Ristaris spell. At summer 2076, they have wonderful summer time together in Burton cottage, Zhenya's house and they celebrate Raven's 12 birthdat together. But now, Raven was rarely met her again. The last time she met Desiree when they watched Lion King in Muggle studies classroom. Maybe she had recovered herself from her disease. Erin Heyman Erin Cornelia Heyman is a muggleborn witch who was a Ravenclaw. Raven met her at the first time at the lake. Raven knew her as an unconfident muggleborn frist year. Raven tried to cheer her up by told her about Hermione Granger and Merlin. Erin was the only one who knew a big reason why Raven didn't want to be a healer. Although they were closed, but Erin was a introvert to her. They were in same compartment in train ride to home and Erin told her how to eat much sweets without having a toothache. Raven knew her as a sweet and bubbly girl although sometimes she thought Erin hid something from her. They rarely mer each other since they belong to different house and they are busy with personal bussiness. Skills and Ability Raven was smarter than other students in her age. She was easily handled Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Againts the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and.. Potions. She planned to be an auror, but her mom wanted her to become a healer. But she was poor in Herbology Out Of Character Stories *Raven's personality was 90% similar with the creator *Her model now is Ariel Winter *The meaning of her name: **Raven: a crow, Blackbird **Avicenna: taken by the famous Persian's scientist Ibnu Sina. Avicenna was the European version **Charlotte: Freeholder (suddenly it was came from my mind after I saw Good Charlotte's pin ups in my bedroom. hahaha.. ) Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2082 Category:Alumni Category:Deceased